


Missed You

by Inkweed



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Making up for lost time, Pining, Smut, i cant write forgive me, orc dragonborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkweed/pseuds/Inkweed
Summary: The orc Dragonborn Yun returns to her apprentice lover Talvas in Tel Mythron.





	Missed You

The skies over Solsthiem where always beautiful at night, yellows and greens streaking across the stars and the moon looming so close you could almost reach out and touch it. Neloths tower loomed overhead as Yun and Teldryn climbed over the dunes of ash. When Teldryn, the smaller of the two, stumbled Yun proffered a hand and hauled him over the crest of the dune and onto the worn path leading through the giant mushrooms that dotted the landscape. He huffed and brushed ash off the thick chitin pads on his shoulders,  
“I don’t understand why we’re still coming back here,” Yun walked on past him and he grudgingly jogged to catch up with her.  
“The old man’s perfectly capable of doing all this shite himself…” A laugh rumbled in Yun’s chest and she smacked the back of Teldryns head gently.  
“It wouldn’t hurt you, you know, to do some charity work,”  
“Working for you is charity work—500 septims wasn’t enough for this,” he turned and looked up at her through the beady eyes of his chitin helmet.  
“Besides—even you don’t like him that much. You just want to see his apprentice again!”  
“Nothing wrong with that,”  
“For you! I don’t drag you around to all my beaus,”  
“You don’t have any Sero,” Teldryn grumbled and kicked a loose stone grudgingly,  
“Could if I wanted,”  
“I don’t doubt it Sero,” Yun just shook her head and gave him a gentle push forward.  
“Drinks on me when we get back to the bulwark aight?”  
“Finally! Some of the appreciation I deserve!” She laughed as Teldryn bounced up the path ahead of her.  
“Well come on go get it over with while I get nice and parched out here!” He sat down on a thick twist of the fungal tree and dramatically gestured up at the tower. Yun gave him a shove and jogged the rest of the way to the doors to the Telvanni tower. Sero blew her a mock kiss from below and waved as she disappeared from sight. He sighed,  
“I can’t believe this is what I’m doing with my life,”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Yun undid the straps of the thick bone mask as soon as she landed on the wooden platform of the tower. She spent a moment simply breathing in air that wasn’t full of ash—even if it had a rather strange smell she supposed came with living in a mushroom. Neloth was doing—something, on his desk. She smiled, her tusks curving upwards and dropped a pulsing package in front of him.  
“Briar-heart, just as the doctor ordered,” she grunted,  
“Don’t worry, I got two just incase and they’ve been wrapped up in my pack, safe and sound,” Neloth snatched the package and opened it to prod the beating hearts and gave a rare exclamation of pleasure.  
“Wonderful! I can finally get to work with these, it took you long enough! Here—” He tossed her a small sack of coins that she gently and surreptitiously placed back on a nearby enchantment table.  
“Always happy to help Neloth,”  
“Wonderful just wonderful, I suppose you wouldn’t want to bother with hearing how the hag-ravens manage to actually remove the chest cavities to get these things into place—” he gave her a very pointed look. She coughed—a little guiltily.  
“I was actually wondering if Talvas was around at the moment,” Neloth huffed,  
“Of course, you where—” he gave her another very pointed look,  
“Don’t think I don’t know about that conjuration training he’s been giving you, he’s just in the back room—Divines knows what he’s doing,” he moved away to the alchemical lab and the body he had spread out on a wooden slab.  
“Go, go! Don’t you distract him mind you! He is still my apprentice no matter how incompetent he is, and he has work to be doing!”  
“Absolutely no distractions, got it!” Yun shook her head and made her way to the backroom of the tower.  
Talvas, with his ashy yellow robes and hair so dark it was almost purple, stood with his back to the doorway. His long fingers turned fraying pages gently as he skimmed through some old tome or another and his skin glowed pleasantly under the magical light that hovered above his shoulder. Yun swept into the room, wrapped her arms around his waist, and tucked her head against his shoulder breathing in the electric smell of magic and cannis root.  
Talvas tensed and fumbled with the book for a moment before relaxing back into the orcish woman.  
“I—I heard you come in a moment ago. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon,”  
“I wasn’t expecting to be back so soon, I would have sent a message had I known,” Yun released her hold on the smaller elf. Talvas slid the tome back into its respective place on a nearby shelf and glanced over his shoulder, catching Yuns eye.  
“Well close the door, won’t you? I’d like to think we could have some semblance of privacy here,” Yun closed the door, tapping the lock with a gauntlet-ed hand. It made an audible click. Talvas raised a brow questioningly.  
“I taught myself that one, very useful when you need some privacy,”  
“Learning magic on your own now? I might have to watch out or you’ll be taking over my apprenticeship,” Talvas smiled in the insecure but adorable way Yun found he could only manage,  
“I mean not that you are lacking any magical prowess, I just—”  
“Just get over here and help me take this off so I can feel you,” He blushed and rushed to help Yun shed the heavy layers of chitin armor, his fingers fumbling with the straps and buckles.  
As soon as her hands were free and her chest plate safely set aside, she threaded her thick fingers through Talvas’s hair massaging the scalp and tugging gently, tilting his face up towards her. He stretched to meet Yun halfway as she bent down, pressing his own soft thin lips to her chapped and thick ones. She was always gentle, so gentle, careful not to let him get carried away and nick himself on one of her tusks. She pulled away but left a hand cupping his face, her thumb tracing his cheek bone,  
“I miss you, you know, every time I leave,” Talvas placed his hand atop hers and smiled gently, wrinkling the lines in his brow.  
“Just keep coming back, that’s all I need,”  
Yun growled deep in her chest and pulled him up so his legs wrapped around her waist. Talvas laughed and placed his arms around her neck, giving her a quick peck on her nose. Yun spun them around once before settling on the floor with him in her lap. One of her hands caressed his back and the other reached up to squeeze gently on the edges of his ear. He in turn gripped her shoulders tightly and leaned in for a series of quick, scorching, kisses.  
“I thought about you—” Talvas gasped, voice just above a whisper, between kisses,  
“Thought about your—ah! Your hands, your, your eyes—” Yun nipped at his neck and her hands searched for the end of his robes, pushing them up his back,  
“Keep talking,” she grunted quietly and began sucking a hickey between his jaw and ear. Talvas shuddered and gasped,  
“Divines! Oh gods, I touched myself—got off wishing you were touching me,” Yun let out a soft groan as she had finally found the clasps holding his robes together and pulled away from his neck and collar to gently push them from his shoulders. Talvas fumbled with the lacing of her leather vest as she calmly removed his under shirt, leaving him in his cotton leggings.  
Soon Yun sat with just the tundra cotton sleeves and loose pants undone at the hips and Talvas with his laces parted letting his cock head rest wet against his stomach. Yun’s breasts heaved softly as Talvas held them in his hands. He buried his face in them kissing and suckling the soft flesh. Yun pet his hair with one hand and sighed pleased with his ministrations.  
He pulled away to kiss her again, one of his hands reached down skimming over her muscular stomach into her pants. He caught her clit between two fingers and began rubbing her sex. Yun in turn pushed his leggings farther down his hips and began to stroke his cock. Talvas choked out a moan against her shoulder. Yun simply cradled his head with her free hand,  
“I thought about you too, you and your beautiful hair, eyes, your smile—” She grunted when he pressed a finger into her entrance.  
“Always thinking about you,” she thumbed the tip of his cock before reaching down and caressing his sack. She pressed against one of the veins on his rapidly flushing cock on her way back up and twisted her fist as she milked him. Talvas sobbed into her shoulder and Yun gasped as he pressed his thumb into her clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her cunt.  
“Fuck, Talvas—” he pressed against her clit again and she came, swearing into his hair, holding him as close as she could. Talvas moaned as he pulled his cum covered fingers from her. Yun lifted his face from her shoulder to kiss him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth. One of her hands caressed his chest tugging on a dark nipple. She tugged on his cock roughly faster and faster, playing with the slit in the top until he came with a sob Yun swallowed down as he covered both their chests with come.  
Talvas breathed heavily coming down from his high while Yun held him tightly pressing kisses onto his neck and face. She tucked him gently back into his leggings before kissing him again chastely. They separated, pulling on and adjusting clothing as the rose from the wooden floor. Yun finished lacing up the leather vest and reached over to help Talvas with the last few clasps on his robes. They both watched her hands work and then rest against his chest. Talvas looked up to meet her gaze and smiled grasping her hand between his.  
“That was—nice,”  
“Yeah, yeah it was,” Yun grasped his hand when he made to move away.  
“I don’t want to leave yet,”  
“Alright,” He squeezed her hand and stood with her in the relative silence of the room.  
After a few minutes she released him and doffed her armor quickly before opening the door and flooded the room with light again. They walked out together and Neloth looked up from his book, muttered something about the younger generations, and made for another room. Yun laughed deep and merrily before moving to the platform to magically descend to the entrance below. Talvas reached up and they kissed again and again before Yun pulled away reluctantly. She kept a hold on Talvas however and reached into a pocket in her armor.  
The ring she pulled out glimmered in the mage-light, golden with what was, Talvas realized, a piece of heart-stone set into the band. She took his hand and slipped it onto one of his fingers.  
“It’s not much, and I know its not official, not yet, but—” Talvas realized his hands where shaking when she gripped them tightly.  
“It’s the same red as your eyes you see, heart-stone. I was saving it, but I couldn’t wait any longer,” She wiped the tears from under his eyes and smiled gently.  
“Your leaving again,”  
“I’ll be back soon, and when I am back, you’ll be coming with me,” She leaned down and kissed him once more before strapping her helmet back into place. She stepped back off the platform and floated down to the door. Before she opened it however, she turned and threw something back up and Talvas reached out and grabbed Mara’s amulet by the chain.  
“I’ll be back in a week, and then we’re taking a boat to Riften!” and then she was gone.


End file.
